A Far Away Sky
by Akarichii
Summary: As he returned to consciousness he could vaguely hear people talking, concerned voices that were near by. Just what had happened? [ two shot ]
1. Fallen from Polaris

Tokiya groaned as he returned to consciousness, becoming aware of the fact that the world beyond his closed eyes was bright, the feeling of sunlight against his face was strong. Vaguely he began to hear voices as well, panicked ones saying indistinct words.

What had happened?

He and his unit had been called out to deal with a small scale enemy invasion since their last time defending the school was a success. The enemy had been a little stronger than they had expected though. If Tokiya remembered correctly they had been able to synchronize and defeat them, but at the same time the enemy had shot off an attack at them before being destroyed and Tokiya had… He had taken that shot himself to protect the others.

"Everyone!" The young pilot shot up into a sitting position, wide awake now grey eyes scanning the area frantically. He was outdoors on a lake side that seemed peaceful enough. There was no sign of his group partners nearby, had he crash landed?

His Humanoid Arms... Where was his Humanoid Arms?! He had taken the brunt of that attack, or rather his robot had, so that the others wouldn't have to. His companions would be fine, Tokiya believed in them. However his Humanoid Arms unit would be in a sorry state because of his actions wouldn't it? Just how bad off was his partner? How long would it take him to get back?

"Woah!" A startled cry from a young man to his right got Tokiya to look in that direction, his gaze landing on a concerned looking red haired young man. "Tokiya, calm down," He spoke carefully, his hands up to show he meant no harm. "What's going on? Are you alright?"

Tokiya didn't recognize this other young man, and that made it a bit unnerving that he seemed to know Tokiya.

"Ittoki-kun there's a doctor- Oh! Ichinose-san are you alright? Should you be up?" A new voice belonging to a female started to speak from just behind Tokiya, a familiar one that he had come to know quite well. So when he turned to look the young man wasn't surprised at all to see Haruka there, though just like the redhead she too looked quite concerned as she knelt in the grass next to him.

"Ah Haruka, I'm fine there's no need to worry." Well that was what he said, but Tokiya knew that he would have to visit the infirmary. Nothing felt broken nor did he seem to be bleeding, but his head was killing him. It made the pilot wonder vaguely if his Humanoid Arms unit had done something on it's own to cause that. "What is the status of the others? HAYAT-0 as well, it must have sustained quite a bit of damage… Why are you looking at me like that?"

Sure enough the green stare directed at him was wide eyed with confusion and concern, not to mention her cheeks were dusted with pink. His question seemed to fluster her, causing Haruka to stutter as she tried to answer, which had never happened before.

The red haired young man moved so that he was standing next to her, looking at him oddly. "Tokiya, I really think you should lay down. You might have hit your head when you fell."

Tokiya grimaced his head throbbing dully as if to agree with this stranger, "I'm fine, who are you? I have never met you before how do you know my name?"

Both the redhead and Haruka froze, shock taking over their expressions, for a brief moment hurt for other young man, and Tokiya knew something was very wrong. He was supposed to know this person, but he had never seen him in his entire life.

"Ichinose-san," Tokiya frowned at Haruka, she didn't call him that, "You don't recognize Ittoki-kun? But, you recognize me, you called me Haruka." She spoke slowly, carefully as her gaze switched between him and this apparent Ittoki guy for a moment.

"I have never met someone with the name Ittoki before." Tokiya responded with a wince as his head throbbed. "You on the other hand I shouldn't have to explain."

"Please? Just to make sure you're alright."

Tokiya sighed irritably, but explained nonetheless. "You were admitted recently to the Shining Universe Academy as a scholarship student due to your high sympathy rate with the Humanoid Arms unit, and placed as the fourth person into the group consisting of myself, Cecil, and Natsuki. Given that we have finally been able to succeed in synchronization of our four units together the Headmaster has been sending our group out on missions such as the one we were just on to subdue the enemy and prevent it from destroying earth. Being that the last mission was nearly a failure if you two would kindly stop looking at me like that and tell me the status of the other two and my unit!" Tokiya really didn't like it, the looks that these two were giving him, and it showed in his voice as he stressed certain part and his volume started to rise in frustration. "Nnhg!" Stabbing pain in his head caused Tokiya to curl forwards a little bit and press against his temples in hopes that it would stop.

"Ok, we're sorry Ichinose-san!" Tokiya glanced at Haruka with her hurried reply, why on gods green earth did she keep calling him that? "Shinomiya-san and Cecil-san are just fine, we… We all made it back perfectly safe. Since we couldn't find you when we returned we, ah, got some of the others from the Academy to help look for you. I-Ittoki-kun was the one who located you first."

"You're a terrible liar," Tokiya replied slowly, looking at Haruka from underneath his hair that had fallen forwards into his face. "And you don't call me Ichinose-san. Explain." She flinched at his statements, looking guilty for having been caught. At least this much was the same, despite whatever was going on.

"You fell," It was Ittoki who spoke up, "The three of us had come out to work on a new song for a promotion we're doing together when suddenly you got dizzy and passed out. Nanami ran back to the dorms to get help since we didn't want to move you. The stuff you're telling us, that's all from a movie you did a year and a half ago Tokiya."

Tokiya lifted his head to stare at the other who explained the situation calmly, searching for a hint of a lie or a joke in his gaze or expression. There was none of that in the other's straightforward gaze. "That's not…" Possible, that shouldn't be possible.

He remembered everything clearly, and in vivid detail. There was no way that those things could be fake, just from a movie. Did this mean he wasn't home? Had that blast somehow displaced Tokiya from his own timeline?

If so… How did he get back?

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey there everyone! It's been awhile right? Well anyways here's a thing that I came up with really randomly one day while listening to the Polaris drama's theme song. What if, through some sort of accident, Tokiya of Polaris and Tokiya of Utapri swapped bodies? Crazy right? Anyways there's not going to be a lot to this because it's a really random idea that I just finally decided to post. I hope you enjoy what there is though!

As always, thank you for your support and feel free to leave your thoughts in a comment or review!


	2. They Shine Like Stars

When Tokiya came to all he could register at first was _pain_ ; it was everywhere, and strong enough that he had a hard time thinking through it despite having a decent pain tolerance. He groaned softly as his head moved from it's left sided tilt to an upright position; his eyes squeezing tighter shut, and his face scrunching up in pain as he became aware that he was in fact sitting up in some sort of seat. He regretted slightly shifting around as it just increased what pain he was already feeling across his body.

Finally his eyes opened, just a little bit, and Tokiya could only see complete darkness for a moment before his blurry vision adjusted allowing him to see the vague shapes around him and realize he was in some sort of closed cockpit, the seat he was in the only thing keeping him upright at the moment more likely than not. He had a white mech suit on that was torn in places and he was bleeding on his right side… When he tried to move his arms the pain that came nearly made him pass out again a whimper escaping his lips; broken, his right arm was definitely broken.

What had happened?

It took him a moment or two before he could put the thoughts together enough to remember what had happened before. Even then the last thing Tokiya remembered was that he was meeting with Haruka and Otoya, they had agreed to go work out by the lake that day on a song for a promotion that the two were doing together. Then all of a sudden he was dizzy, and blacked out…

Vaguely from outside he started to hear things, voices from people along with sounds like something knocking against metal.

"-ked for some reason! We can't get in at all!"

"It's possible the unit is trying to protect him."

"What if we ask HAYAT-0 to open up? Since Tokiya isn't responding-"

"Nhhggg…" Tokiya shifted a bit in his seat, careful not to move his right arm this time. He knew those voices, those were his friends, but he didn't entirely understand what they were talking about.

There was another knocking sound from above, "Tokiya, can you hear us? Please open the cockpit!" Though her voice was faint he could tell it was Haruka, sounding fairly distressed as she called from the outside. That was no good, he had to respond somehow, to open the cockpit for her.

The idol closed his eyes again, it made it a little easier to concentrate, and took a deep breath before reaching out blindly with his good arm. Something thin but solid appeared against his fingers, and there was a beeping sound before that disappeared and he let his arm drop back down, his hand pressing against that injury as if it would help him. Soon there were mechanical sounds of something opening automatically, and then a rush of fresh air accompanied by the feeling on sunlight on his face.

"Tokiya! Hold on we're coming!" Tilting his head back grey eyes opened the slightest bit just in time to see copper colored hair disappear out of sight. "Cecil, Natsuki he needs help!"

With a sigh the idol relaxed against his seat, closing his eyes yet again. The light was bright, and he hurt too much to do anything other than obey and wait for his friends to get him out of wherever he was.

-( believe my voice )-

The next time Tokiya opened his eyes he was in significantly less pain, and nearly blinded by the white room he was in. "Ngh." His right arm felt heavy, as if it were casted, and so he used his left to shield his eyes from the blinding white even after closing them again. He must have fallen unconscious again as he was being rescued from that cockpit.

Breathing deeply Tokiya slowly moved his arm a bit so that he could see out from underneath it. Not surprisingly he saw that he was in some sort of medical room, the overwhelmingly white walls offset with touches of a pale blue here and there, and a few computers that were keeping track of his vital signs. Sure enough when he looked down at his right arm it was casted, the outer shell a deep purple color that had Tokiya raising an eyebrow.

Removing his arm from his eyes the rest of the way Tokiya's hand moved to rest against his forehead, only for the idol to wince as pain flared and he felt stitches just below his hairline. Remembering that he had other injuries his hand then went to feel his abdomen, which felt like it was wrapped up with a bandage.

What in the world had happened to injure him so much? Why had he been in that cockpit? Things just weren't adding up…

Slowly Tokiya sat up, and as he did so the idol noticed that he wasn't alone in the room. Half laying on the left side of his bed was Haruka, asleep in a chair that had been pulled up with a pale blue hospital blanket half off her shoulders.

Grey eyes blinked, before smiling as he sighed. "Honestly you…"

With his good arm Tokiya reached out to draw the blanket back up over her shoulders just as the door opened. As he secured the blanket around her shoulders the idol heard someone enter, but didn't look up to see who it was until he had finished his task. When he looked up there was Natsuki in dark green slacks and a white button down shirt with a loose tie and a dark green jacket hung over his arm as well as if it had just been taken off.

"You're finally awake." The blond was clearly surprised, but also relieved. He glanced at Haruka for a moment before saying, "She's been really worried, we all have. What you did was incredibly reckless, we'd all appreciate it if you didn't do that again." He kept his voice quiet so as not to wake the young woman that was still asleep.

Tokiya's head tilted slightly at that statement. He had been incredibly reckless had he? That explained quite a bit as to his injuries, but what wasn't explained is why Natsuki was wearing a uniform from the Polaris movie which they had done over a year ago.

"The doctors are a bit worried about memory loss since you ended up with a head injury. What's the last thing you remember?" The blond had moved up to the side of his bed before asking the question.

"Waking up in the cockpit." Tokiya replied also keeping his voice quiet. He wasn't exactly lying, that was the last thing he remembered. It was before that that he had been with Haruka and Otoya at the lake. However Tokiya didn't think it would be a good idea to say that yet, the way things were adding up in his head wasn't quite right.

"I see.. You recognize me though, and her?"

Tokiya glanced back at Haruka, smiling a bit before looking back to Natsuki and nodding. "Of course, and I assume Cecil is waiting outside."

Natsuki's relief was visible as he nodded as well, "Yes, we thought it would be better if I spoke to you first. I'll let him in."

"What of the others?" Tokiya asked slowly deciding to test the waters.

"Others?" The blond sounded confused, and perhaps concerned again as he stopped and looked back at Tokiya.

"Nevermind, it must have been a dream." Was the dismissive answer he gave, watching from beneath his bangs as Natsuki nodded and went to let Cecil in. That answer was all he needed to confirm that the rest of STARISH was likely not around, and somehow he was truly in the Polaris world.

Now the only question was, how did he get back to where he belonged?

* * *

 **A/N:** So, this is actually all I have for this series right now. Like I said before it was a really random "what if" sort of idea that really just spun into this two shot.

Like I mentioned in the last installment I personally head canon that the robots are named, notably Tokiya and Natsuki's being HAYAT-0 and SATSUK-1 respectively. Also I really do feel like there would be a formal uniform. I mean it's set at a military type school pretty much so I doubt they always run around in jerseys and jogging suits. And honestly I know it's a bit of a long shot for Tokiya ( idol ) to realize what's going on right away, but I also think that if anyone could figure it out it would be him.

As always thank your for your support and feel free to leave your thoughts and comments in a review!


End file.
